A Message
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Phan. One Shot. Dan had always been quite a jealous person. It was a flaw he hated but he just couldn't help it, especially when it came to Phil. After getting into an argument over a text message he fears he might have lost Phil to somebody else. Dan has to tell his best friend how he really feels but will it be too late?


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil**

Based on the song 'A Message' by Coldplay. A bit of context - I was listening to this song when I came up with the idea for this fic and I like to imagine Dan listening to it as he was on the plane on his way to Phil in the story. You don't have to listen to it...but I recommend it because Coldplay are great so I'll link it anyways. Enjoy :) watch?v=nZYSdkSyFr0

* * *

A Message

Dan woke up alone, _'he's actually gone'_ he thought to himself sadly as he wandered in to the lounge. An eerie silence filled their empty apartment. Dan felt numb. Suddenly overcome by nausea as he remembered the events of last night. The night they had their first serious fight. They had both snapped and stubbornness had led to Phil going on their holiday without Dan. But that wasn't what Dan was nauseous about. Phil had gone with Bryony, alone. The 3 of them were supposed to be traveling to Japan together as friends…up until yesterday. Dan had been slightly jealous of Phil and Bryony's relationship for a while and always thought the other boy might have liked her as more than just a friend. Sexuality was never something Dan or Phil had ever spoken about much, it was just a topic that never came up. They knew they would accept each other whatever they were and were aware that both had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, before they met. Even though Phil technically wasn't his and he was aware Phil could date whoever he liked Dan still couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the blonde girl. He had always been quite protective over Phil and knew deep down he always would be no matter who Phil chose to date. Dan just wished he knew if Phil felt anything more than friendship towards him, at least then he could try and move on. Neither of them had been with anyone else since they met and the relationship they had always felt more than just a normal friendship. But Phil had always been good at hiding his emotions so Dan never could tell how the older boy really felt and he had never dared to ask. 

…The previous night… 

Their argument had started over a text. Something so stupid and trivial. Phil was grinning at a gif Bryony had messaged him and for some reason, on this particular night Dan just couldn't stand the fact that another person could make Phil smile like that, and it wasn't him. 'What's got you so happy?' he said trying to not so subtly hide his jealousy. 'Oh just this thing Bryony sent me' Phil chuckled to himself, looking back at his phone again, completely oblivious. 'Humph, why don't you just go to Japan with her then' Dan huffed childishly, crossing his arms. And that is when the screaming war began. A lot of things were said in the heat of the moment that neither of them truly meant but both were too stubborn so neither would let it go. 'Fine! I will!' Phil finally shouted angrily, as they both stormed off to separate rooms. The slamming of doors echoed around the house followed by a heavy silence. Dan cried himself to sleep that night. Immediately regretting everything.

…

The longer Dan stood in his empty lounge the more panicked he became, the feeling of dread rising in his chest. Suddenly coming to his senses he rushed back in to his bedroom. Dan quickly scrambled for his phone, scrolling to Phil's name in his contacts and pressing call, praying it wasn't too late and that Phil hadn't already gotten on the plane. He waited with baited breath, anxiety building with every beep of the dial tone before Phil's voice came ringing through in to his ears. Dan's heart dropped when he realised it was just the boy's voicemail. He hastily called back again deciding to leave a message. He had to let Phil know how he felt before it was too late and he risked losing him to Bryony. The phone beeped, indicating the start of the recording and Dan froze realising he hadn't actually planned what he was going to say. Time running out and mind racing, he decided just to speak from his heart, voice cracking as Dan choked out the words he'd been wanting to say for almost 7 years now. 'P-Phil…I love you. Please come home…please'. His voice quivered, bottom lip trembling as he put the phone down. Dan sat there in a sort of daze before noticing the tears that had begun to drip down his cheeks and on to Phil's old, worn hoodie he had slept in last night.

It had now been 8 hours since Phil left and still no reply. Dan couldn't take it. He had begun to accept the fact that Phil was either ignoring him or had gotten on the plane already. But he couldn't just stand and wait. His mind flashed back to last night, replaying Phil's words in his head. _"I can date whoever I want Dan and if I wanted to date Bryony, what has it got to do with you! I can make my own decisions"_ he shouted _._ Phil had been pretty upset and rationally Dan knew Phil was only speaking out of anger and he wouldn't actually go through with it. But there was a constant niggling in the back of Dan's mind, a 'what if?', and Dan just couldn't risk it. He couldn't bear losing his Phil, not to anybody. He knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it. Throwing on the first clothes he could find, Dan rushed to get dressed, not caring whether he looked presentable or not. Grabbing his keys of the table and his travel backpack, Dan rushed out of the apartment, not even bothering with his suitcase. He sped to the airport and booked on the next available flight to Japan. Hopefully he should only be a day behind Phil.

Eventually, after a painfully long wait Dan boarded a plane and was soon on his way. In an attempt to take his mind off everything and calm down he plugged in his earphones to listen to music, setting his iPod to shuffle. Not long passed before soon realising this was a terrible idea as every song seemed to remind him of Phil somehow. He took a deep breath, holding back tears and staring out of the window, hoping desperately that Phil had got his message.

The flight seemed to last forever and Dan was absolutely shattered, having not slept in almost 3 days now. He just couldn't rest until he got to see Phil. He realised as he stepped outside the airport that he would have to contact Bryony to find out where they actually were. As he searched for the girl's number in his phone he wondered if Phil had filled her in on their situation and if so how much he had told her. Typing out a quick message Dan explained he had flown out to Japan and needed to speak to the older boy urgently _. 'Please don't tell him I'm here, I'm scared he won't want to see me but I have to do this'_ Dan ended the text, hands shaking, hoping she understood. Instantly he got a reply. _'Yoyogi Park. Under the cherry blossoms by the lake. I'll stall until you get here. I'm sure you'll sort things out, he misses you :)'._ Dan felt some small amount of relief as he read the text. Just then another buzz came from his phone. Confused he opened the second message _'P.S. Glad you finally came to your senses. PJ and I have been betting on this for years ;)'_ He felt his cheeks heat up suddenly embarrassed at how jealous he'd been acting when it turns out she'd known all along that he loved Phil.

Dan quickly flagged down a taxi, jumping in and giving the driver directions. Luckily it didn't take long to reach the park and after handing over the taxi fare Dan began to run, actually run! Desperately wanting to find his friend. Spotting the lake in the distance he sped up, lungs burning as the sudden exercise almost killed him. His heart was beating out of his chest, and not in a good way as he finally got closer. Scanning the lakeside, Dan's eyes finally landed on Phil and he felt like his heart stopped completely. Although it had only been a couple of days it seemed like forever since he last saw the raven haired boy and he was taken a back at how stunningly beautiful Phil looked standing under the cherry blossoms. Dan's mind was a complete mess but his legs carried him forwards as if on autopilot, walking slowly towards the boy, his only thoughts being _'Phil, Phil, Phil'._ It was Bryony who spotted him first, giving Dan a knowing smirk before returning her attention to Phil as they finished feeding the ducks. He turned smiling at something Bryony was saying when he saw the brown haired boy out of the corner of his eyes. For a split-second Phil thought maybe he was going insane. He'd never missed Dan so much in his life and now his mind was just playing tricks on him. Phil had regretted their fight as soon as he'd calmed down, wishing he had handled it better and maybe not left the country and just talked it out with Dan instead. It was a bad decision on his part. Phil froze completely, eyes fixated on the boy in front of him as if he blinked Dan would vanish in to thin air. Meeting his eyes in disbelief he saw they were red and slightly puffy, obviously from crying, but Dan was still the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen. His eyes started to well up as did Dan's as the tears formed again. "Dan" he managed to breathe out barely loud enough to hear. Bryony patted Phil on the shoulder gently. "You knew?" he asked questioningly and she nodded smiling, almost tearing up herself at the sight of Phil. "Thankyou" he whispered gratefully, looking at the floor before back up at the boy in front of him as she backed away slightly, watching the exchange with an excited smile on her face.

"I take it you didn't get my message?" Dan almost whispered, shaking with nerves. Phil just frowned in confusion, his expression alone answering Dan's question. "Message? W-what did it say?" Phil questioned, voice quivering. Dan's chest was rising and falling rapidly, the adrenaline coursing through his veins making his thoughts even more irrational than usual. He had to do something to show Phil how he felt as he wasn't even sure he could speak right now and even if he did what would he say? No words could ever describe the way he felt for Phil. Forcing himself to move forwards Dan started running the short distance towards Phil. Only stopping for a split second when he was stood in front of his best friend before leaning in and capturing his lips in a long awaited kiss. It was messy, almost desperate and full of emotion as Dan put everything he had in to that one kiss. Tears streamed down his cheeks, mingling with Phil's own as he laced one hand with his and let the other come up to cup the older boy's face. Their lips met again and again, crashing together like waves, Phil sighing in relief and melting in to Dan. Leaving one last gentle peck on Phil's pink lips, Dan exhaled shakily before resting their foreheads together, noses brushing lightly. Phil opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. But he needed Dan to know he regretted their fight. "Dan, I'm sorr-" "I love you" Dan declared instantly, cutting Phil off before he could even finish apologising. Looking intensely at his best friend, chocolate brown eyes burning in to him and glistening with adoration for the older boy. At this Phil's head snapped up at lightning speed, meeting Dan's eyes with the same intensity. Honestly they both already knew they loved each other, it was some sort of unspoken thing between them but he was not expecting Dan to actually confess to him. Finally one of them had the guts to do it and suddenly he sensed an overwhelming feeling of relief sweep over him. As Dan stared at him expectantly Phil chose not to reply with words but instead launched forwards closing the small gap between them again and crushing his lips to Dan's in another passionate kiss. Dan gasped, a hand moving to Phil's neck and the other wrapping tightly around his slim waist, tugging him in to a tight embrace as if to make sure this was actually real. Pressed together from head to toe, they stood there under the cherry blossoms like something out of a cheesy anime, not caring who was watching or what anybody else thought. In that moment it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Eventually they both broke apart but not for long as Dan immediately threw both arms tightly around Phil's middle in a death grip, burying his face in to the elders' neck and breathing out shakily. "I was so scared you hated me" Dan mumbled "Please never do that again…please don't leave me" he whispered in to Phil's jumper, clinging on as if scared he would vanish. Phil's heart clenched, suddenly angry at himself for making Dan feel like this. He hugged the younger boy to his chest tightly 'I promise' Phil choked out, one arm stroking Dan's back soothingly as the other buried in to his soft brown hair, calming him instantly. 'I'm so, so sorry' he rocked them side to side gently. 'I love you too bear. So much'.

The End


End file.
